Reflections and Mirror Images
by Shifteraei
Summary: They look the same, reflections or mirror images, but they are not and would not wish to be. MystoganxJellal, PWP


**WARNING: Spoilers for episode 46, graphic yaoi**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this, but I am the proud owner of the first MystoganxJellal story on fanfiction. Yay!**

**Author's Note: I wanted to write a Mystogan, Natsu and Jellal threesome, but it didn't work out the way I wanted it to, so this is my strange fic that I was determined to write. So far there have been no MystoganxJellal stories, so I decided I must write one. Basically this is PWP with two guys who have the same face but very different attitudes.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Reflections and Mirror Images<strong>_

The two men stared at each other. They might have looked identical, mirror images, reflections, but they were very different people. Very different, as this conversation illustrated.

"Come on," Jellal implored. "Just once. It's exactly like doing it yourself."

"Just because we look the same, it does not mean we are the same. I am most definitely not you. I would never hurt Erza as you have." Mystogan said, noticing the slight flinch of the other man's eyes.

Jellal grimaced, but preserved. He was determined to get Mystogan to agree to this. He'd done it with Seigrain, but it wasn't anywhere near the same. Seigrain was a projection of his own mind, while Mystogan was an independent person. He always knew what Seigrain was going to do, but Mystogan, he was a complete wild card. It was all a matter of convincing Mystogan to participate. "You have to be curious. Haven't you ever given it any thought?"

"No. Never." Mystogan was not impressed by this conversation, but he had to be honest, he was just the slightest bit impressed by Jellal's determination.

Jellal moved towards Mystogan fluidly, enticingly. "Well, think about it. It could be a lot of fun."

"I don't do things merely because they're fun." Mystogan frowned at Jellal, who was starting to get far too close for his comfort.

Moving with the fluidity of a large cat, Jellal leaned in towards Mystogan, reaching up to hold his face still, and kissed him gently, a chaste, soft kiss on the other man's mouth. When he didn't fight back, Jellal flicked his tongue across the crease of Mystogan's closed mouth, trying to coax them open. He wanted to see what he tasted like. What he tasted like all over.

With a growl, Mystogan shoved Jellal back against the wall, pinning him there with his hands on his shoulders. "I bottom for no one," he said, focusing an intimidating glare on the man, so similar to him in looks, but nothing like him in personality. Jellal stared up at him, wide-eyed. Mystogan let up the pressure on Jellal's shoulders, letting him slump over and retreating to look over the other man. He was tall, handsome, even if it sounded vain to say so, and very fit. Objectively, all that was what he looked for in a partner, and it was only the fact that it was Jellal, an alternate version of him, that was stopping Mystogan from going for it. But regardless of whether he decided he would do this, would go along with Jellal's perverted plan, he would not be the bottom in this relationship. There was only one person for whom he would happily back down, and Jellal certainly wasn't her.

"That's okay," Jellal whispered, eyes slightly downcast, not looking Mystogan in the face. "I'm flexible." Then he looked back up at him, eyes glittering with obvious desire, and willing submission. This was exactly what Jellal had wanted, something different from his normal games with Seigrain.

Reaching out, Mystogan cradled Jellal's face between his hands, unconsciously mirroring their earlier position, just in reverse. Hesitantly, not quite as confident as he would seem, Mystogan touched his lips to Jellal's, surprised by his warmth. They were the exact same height, and pressed together as they were, he could feel every inch of Jellal's hard, muscular body against his. It was…nice. More than nice.

Under the pressure of Mystogan's kiss, Jellal opened his mouth, giving him entrance, and they were both thrust into a world of swirling passion and entrancing madness.

Mystogan threw him back against the wall, and attacked his mouth passionately, licking and biting. He thrust his tongue into Jellal's mouth, the movement mimicking that of a far more primal, more passionate and far, far more intimate. The warm, moist cavern of the other man's mouth held a peculiar taste, but one that was incredibly addictive. He could have spent forever exploring Jellal's mouth, find the spots that made him groan, the spots that made him jerk and throw his head back in agonising excitement.

Their tongues tangled, sparring for dominance and Mystogan ran his hands down Jellal's sides to burrow under his clothes and back up, spreading over his skin, caught in the sensation of warm, soft skin under his fingertips. Pulling back to nip at Jellal's mouth gently, his hands roamed over the other man's body, exploring him, finding his sensitive spots. He brushed lightly against the sensitive muscles of Jellal's pectorals and felt the muscles beneath his skin jump at the contact. Grinning slightly, working hard to contain the arousal building inside him, threatening to destroy his control, Mystogan leaned down, and licked the sensitive tendons of Jellal's neck, delighting in his groan of pure arousal. Moving slowly down his neck, pausing occasionally to lavish attention on any spot that made him make more noise, Mystogan reached the spot where his neck joined with his shoulder and licked along the skin, nipping slightly. Jellal groaned, throwing his head back, connecting with the wall. Mystogan grinned against the sensitive skin and then bit down hair, burying his teeth into the soft flesh of Jellal's neck.

"Ahhhh!" Jellal cried out, twitching with the force of the heat moving through him. He reached out, grabbing hold of Mystogan's shoulders, holding tight to him. But it wasn't enough, wasn't enough contact. He tore through his clothes, seeking warm skin, searching for skin to skin contact. His hands traced the muscles of Mystogan's back, and the length of his spine, curving around his arse and cupping his heavy balls in his hands, the skin soft and silky, and intensely warm. He needed to get this moving, needed more contact with Mystogan. Just plain needed more.

Mystogan snarled at the sensation of Jellal's warm callused hands surrounding the most intimate part of him. It was too much; his control was going to snap.

He shoved Jellal away from him, pushing him to the ground, ripping his clothes of him, needed access to his skin. Sliding down his hard body, only pausing to lick at the occasional spot that he had previous noticed was especially sensitive, Mystogan reached the obvious evidence of Jellal's arousal, his warm, leaking hardness and took hold of its base, massaging gently. Jellal panted for breath desperately, wanting to do the same to him, but he couldn't reach from his position on the floor.

Licking along his hard length like a lollypop, Mystogan traced the web of veins in Jellal's cock, tasting the saltiness of Jellal's pre-cum on his tongue, the taste completely intoxicating. He coated his fingers in saliva at the same time as bathing Jellal's hot length with his tongue, hunting his sensitive spots and exploiting them ruthlessly, deriving his pleasure from the noises escaping Jellal, driving him closer and closer to the edge. Fingers suitably coated, he dived backwards, dancing his fingers along the sensitive skin between Jellal's length and his entrance, teasing the rim of his puckered entrance gently. He paused, positioning his fingers carefully, and drove two inside, engulfing Jellal's hardness in his mouth at the same time, swallowing him entirely. Jellal cried out, his body convulsing, writhing, caught between the pain of the sudden entrance and the intense pleasure of Mystogan's throat convulsing around his length. He wasn't sure which was stronger, the pleasure or the pain, and then Mystogan's reaching fingers brushed against the source of his pleasure, sending shots of burning white lighting through him. He jerked, thrusting his hardness further into Mystogan's mouth. Scrabbling around, he reached out; searching for the item he had placed in the room before all this started. His fingers closed around a cold tube, squeezing hard as Mystogan's fingers flexed and spread inside him.

"Stop playing," he snarled, throwing the lube at Mystogan. "Just get inside!"

Picking up the lube with the hand not busy preparing Jellal, Mystogan allowed a fraction of the heat curling inside him to escape, heightening all sensations and bringing him even closer to the edge of his control. He coated his own length with the lube, savouring the cool sensation of the gel on his overheated length. The pressure of his own hand felt amazing, only making him more desperate to get inside Jellal, to feel those soft walls convulsing around him, squeezing him tightly.

Gently, he placed the tip of his cock against Jellal's entrance, removing his fingers at the same time. Jellal moaned at the loss and then gasped, panting hard as Mystogan slowly pushed inside.

"Soooooooo goooooooood," he groaned, as Mystogan seated himself full inside Jellal.

Mystogan panted slightly, biting his own lip to keep control of himself. The feeling of Jellal clenching around him was as good as he had imagined, better even and it took everything he had not to loss control and just start thrusting wildly into him. But for the sake of everything, this had better finish soon, or he was going to completely loss it. He reached around, and took hold of Jellal's length, pumping it in rhythm to his shallow thrusts. Their breaths panted out, mingling together, and Jellal's fingers dug into Mystogan's shoulders, carving furrows in his skin.

"Soooooooooon," he hissed, fighting for breath.

Mystogan shuddered, as Jellal's channel tightened around him, and, unable to stop himself, he thrust deeply, driving to the hilt. Jellal screamed loudly, coming in a rush as Mystogan pummelled against his prostate.

Thick, hot, white liquid coursing down his hand, Jellal's arse tightening on his length, clenching hard, and rippling, Mystogan lost the last vestige of control he had. He pounded into Jellal two more times, pulling another scream, and flow of white liquid from him, and then froze, bright, agonising ecstasy seizing him in its grip. He poured his orgasm into Jellal's welcoming body, panting, cursing from the force with which it hit him. Pulling out, Mystogan fell back, lying beside Jellal on the floor.

The two of them lay there for a moment, the only noise their panting breaths, covered in slowly congealing white liquid and bathing in the ecstasy they shared.

"So," Jellal muttered, every word taking immense effort.

"So," Mystogan echoed, voice matching Jellal's pitch perfect.

"We're not the same person," he managed to force out. "Similar, but not the same."

"No," Mystogan agreed. "It's like reflections, mirror images."

"Reflections," Jellal agreed, knowing exactly what he meant in a way that no other could and then the two of them lay there peacefully, until finally they found enough energy to clean up and continue on with their lives, walk their different paths, live their different lives but sometimes, very rarely, would see a reflection that they knew wasn't him. And this definitely was not the last time they were to clash.

_Fin_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: *retreats to cave of shame*<strong>

**Yeah…well…so…. I wrote it. You let me know what you think. I'm writing this at 1 am in the morning so I'm going to plead sleep deprivation, and….happy dreams.**


End file.
